


Sounds like heaven

by ThunderingShizuo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gratuitous Smut, Izaya is in love, M/M, Roppi is british, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, mentioned Namie Yagiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingShizuo/pseuds/ThunderingShizuo
Summary: "I wanna do boyfriend-y things, like cuddling and shits."Those words were enough for Izaya to drop his work.





	Sounds like heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I dig izaRoppi. IzaRoppi is life.

"I wanna do boyfriend-y things, like cuddling and shits." 

Eyelids fluttered a couple of time over the computer the man was sitting in front of. Orihara Izaya just could not believe what he had just heard. His twin brother, Hachimenroppi, who absolutely abhorred any kind of touch wanted to... cuddle. With him. Person whom he, despite their precarious 'lover' relationship, still sometimes showed hate toward. This was kind of unexpected. The obvious embarrassment that was reddening his skin as he turned his face away, eyeing at him from time to time and the way he was playing with his hands were telling him that there was more. More to the 'cuddling and shits.' 

Bemused features soon contorted into an enraptured expression as a playful smile curled the corner of his lips upward. Intense dried-blood like pools seemed to flicker with mischievousness as he got up, pushing his chair away in some kind of clapping noise. Light strides lead him to stand in front of his doppelganger who had not bulged since he had voiced his request. 

Their foreheads bumped together and, almost immediately, his lover's crimson orbs started searching for something. Anything that was not Izaya. 

“You know, Pi-chan...” he started as slender fingers brushed against the black fabric of the man's shirt to find the edge and push it up enough in order to access to the pale skin of the small of his back. “You should be more honest with the things you want.” Sex. This was what he wanted. 

Hands stilled. Breathes melted. Reddish orbs clashed. So did their lips and teeth. His petite and gelid hands kept playing, touching, caressing the satin-like skin as they got closer, almost merging together, like the one single being they should normally be. Tongues swirled, prodding, dancing, licking. Lips on lips. Kissing properly after a while. Until they finally broke apart, breathless but satisfied. 

“Don't do that so suddenly, dickhead... And don't call me that...” Hair as dark as ink started tickling the misanthrope's nose when the other tipped his head on the side, completely disregarding what had just been said to kiss, nip and bite the creamy expense of skin, where his neck and shoulder joined before releasing him, as if the man had been vexed by the insult. 

Although he had silently expected his lookalike to pull away, Hachimenroppi felt slightly disheartened by the lack of contact and instead of letting him go, he secured his older by-few-minutes brother in his arms, quite obviously not wishing to let him go back to the emails destined to some clients of his. 

It was amazing the way the man in his arms was radiating with warmth but his fingers were as cold as ice when he was touching him. How could someone so warm and almost caring with him be such a life destroyer? It was beyond him. 

And even if it was in complete contradiction with his previous words, whether it made him become a versatile person in the information broker's eyes, the jet-black haired man kissed his carbon copy, pale lips worshiping others, silent confession of what he truly wanted to feel right now. 

It was welcomed with a smile. Something that was not quite like the usual shitty one. It seemed like a genuine curvature of Izaya's lips. A perfectly etched smile resting of a perfect face. Once again, he was overwhelming him. His current thought process was frightening him beyond belief. His lover was able to make him change of mind so easily it was unnerving. 

Like always, Izaya's finger seemed to leave an imprint on his lower back as they worked again, spreading pleasant sensations through his veins, to the image of a wildfire, directly going south to his groin. His entire body seemed to warm up with each caress, each gust of hot air on his skin, soon replaced by the cold air of the room, leaving him bereft of the so needed touch. His lover had led him, walking backward to the couch, sitting him down on it without much resistance from his part. As alarming as it was, Hachimenroppi trusted Izaya. Wholly. 

They rested like that, Izaya sitting on the smaller man's thighs, staring at each other. Soon, garnet hues seemed to soften as the older of the two kissed the other. It was amazing, he thought, how so few actions and words could get to his usually cool and composed self. Only the man on the top of him could make him feel overwhelmed, consumed, and left to feel as though he was drowning in the best possible way. And he hated him for that. 

Relieshing in the softness of his lover's lips against his, Izaya grazed his fingers where Roppi's vocal cords supposedly were then slowly went up, caressing the pale epidermis. His thumb replaced his lips on the pink looking lips, endearingly stroking the wet path of skin a couple of time, feeling his breath on his fingertips. “As I thought, you are only honest in those moments, hmn?” 

Hachimenroppi's reply was strangled by another kiss, held down by it like a boulder as goosebumps started coursing over his skin and as the frozen fingers that had elicited this reaction by resting on a non-covered flat stomach went up. Always up. Until the piece of clothing was removed and tossed aside, leaving him shivering and exposed. 

Izaya's lips lowered to his neck, kissing up the curve and pressing beneath his jawline. Roppi's breath hitched in return. Closing his eyes and tilting his head backward relishing in the softness of his lips against his skin and the proximity of their body, the youngest of the two eventually locked his arms around the other's neck, nails digging in the skin to the point of leaving marks by breaking the thin layer of vellum covering the not-so-weak muscles. 

His lover seemed to understand the message when his shirt too was disregarded to the side. Yet, not a chance was given to him to worship the expense of skin displayed as he was pushed down, his naked back meeting the coldness of the leather covered couch beneath him. The displeased hissing sound was soon enough replaced by a raspy laugh as his brother's hair tickled his collarbone. An ephemeral smile appeared on Izaya's lips at the rare sound he so adored. Slender fingers ran in charcoal hair, entangling themselves with it as a powerful tongue came to lap an exposed bud resting on his pale chest. 

The heated movements were kept up despite Hachimenroppi's silent pleas for the other man to stop teasing him. It was tantalizingly slowly that Izaya went down, hands stroking and pinching the skin atop of the poking out hips before letting his fingers graze to the two pieces of clothes that blocked his way. The threadlike legs, released from black restrictive jeans, received unconditional attention, from the ticklish arches of his feet to the very sensitive flesh on his inner thighs in which Izaya's teeth soon enough sank, blemishing it like ink on a white sheet of paper. 

The distant sighs, the clothes on the floor, everything indicated that the both of them enjoyed this moment of delight. Hachimenroppi's handsome garnet eyes flickered with sheer embarrassment and he looked infinitely bewildered by the other man's actions, as if it was the very first time for him to receive such a pleasurable treatment even if truth was, they had done this a hundred of times already. 

Naked toes curled as waves of sweet fire crashed on him. Hachimenroppi could not tell if he was flying or drowning anymore at this point. A lazy gaze down allowed him to see his brother's deliciously stretched pink lips around him, almost devouring his excited self and the younger twin felt himself out of his depth. His sarcastic mouth was still wrapped around him as his own's fingers twirled, played with his older brother's jet-black hair almost as much as his tongue did wonders on his shaft. Half closed eyes kept ravaging his body, observing and anticipating every reaction of his shivering self. His lover's name was a spark coming out Roppi's lips against the back of his unoccupied hand. 

The skin that had been trodden many a time by kisses and other various gestures that were exclusive to lovers was once more explored by venturous digits. As if it was necessary to affix his pleasure to words and let his significant other know how everything felt to him, Hachimenroppi's lips parted, words escaping, praising and exciting, definitely reinforcing Izaya's own growing desire. 

Yet, all of it, altogether stopped. 

Roppi let out a soft sigh, mourning the loss. Under him, Izaya felt his twin delicate, febrile too. His head fell back on the leather couch, his hair becoming a scattered mess, ruby like orbs gleaming like gems in the midst of black space. They seemed to ask why he was denied the access to the great pleasure he had been experiencing but he was only rewarded with a smirk. 

The small bumps on the younger twin's skin indicated his yearn for more, for the return of his brother's mouth on him but the jet-black haired man did not do that just yet. Instead, he pushed his hips into his, creating a friction he had craved for since he had first started hearing his brother's sweet moans. It was the other's breathy gasps and his tongue claiming his that brought Izaya back to Earth. Hachimenroppi seemed intent on exploring every inch of his mouth, using his lips, teeth and tongue to plunge further into his depths. Literally. His teeth sank into his lower lip, making the informant breath out in pain. Their erections were still rubbing together in sweet friction that bordered frustration. Izaya was finding their hurried breaths to be rather distasteful as they breathed deeply, exhaling sharply — desperately. Skin touching, brushing, caressing each other until he went down again. 

Hachimenroppi's stomach was kissed again, was made love to by a sinful tongue and a pair of bright red lips. They all found their way back to shaft. His hands as well. They were absolutely everywhere on him, sparking bursts of pleasure within him. 

The younger twin mused as sanguine oculars rolled over his brother's slender figure, taking in his ungodly pulchritudinous features. The svelte digits stroking him forced a moan out of him as a kiss was pressed against his manhood. More of those sweet sounds escaped his lips as he found himself buried in his Izaya's throat. Cursing. Some lip biting. His hips twitching in impatience. Although he found the act of begging out loud unpalatable, Roppi finally gave in. 

An amused look was given to his pauciloquent brother at the wording of this... 'plea.' “You knobhead, just fuck me already!” 

Albeit used to such a fool language from his kin, Izaya decided to pick it up for once. “You know, Hachin, with a tongue like that, you could put it to much better use." 

“Bugger off, fucktard.” 

The older man smirked. If depravity could have a voice, this laugh would be its perfect embodiment. A laugh that plunged Hachimenroppi into the confines of concupiscence. One moment, there was doomed strife, with one claiming the other utterly, the next, it was almost flirtatious, as if there was no purpose in reaching a verdict of who was in control. However, Izaya was the one who ended up on the top, winning this struggle of power. He was far from Shizuo's Brobdingnagian strength but he howbeit benefited from his immarcescible stamina. 

“Arsehole” the younger twin breathed out as a kiss was pressed to his lips. It was half-assed, sloppy as his brother seemed to enjoy licking his lips more than actually caress them with his own. This usually was now Roppi was getting annoyed at his brother. 

“Go fucking search for lube” he ordered as he bucked his hips up, hoping to throw his lover away. But Izaya stood unfazed on the top of him, a shitty grin anchored to his features. With a low humming sound, he ducked his head on the side, almost hitting his head against the coffee table in the process and making Roppi crack a smile. A soft sound attained his ears. One that indicated that his brother had found something interesting under the couch. He quite frankly doubted that there was a box of sex toys under there but the information broker did pull out something from there. 

What was held with only two reluctant fingers, covered by a thin layer of dust was a bottle of apple scented lube. The smaller man made a face. Especially when his black shirt was used as rag to dust away the dirt.   
“As I thought, Namie just push the dust under the couch- Good point she did. We have lu-” 

“Don't wanna hear about that woman” he interrupted. 

“-be. Now, I understand why she doesn't sit on the couch anym- Hmn.” 

Lithe digits took a hold of the jet-black hair, yanking the head closer to his own, his knuckles almost digging in the back of the brunette's head. The boy's mouth was forced open into another hot, ravaging, spine tingling kiss, leaving no place for the annoying comments of his companion. 

Finally giving in his lover's needs, (not without laughing against his lips before,) Izaya flipped the cap of the bottle open. The liquid was cold against his fingers and Hachimenroppi flinched when he felt said digits wrap themselves around his searingly hot penis. His delicate hips twitched, his bones poking out and whitening the skin for a split second. All this did not escape the older twin's eye, catching in everything he could of this ephemeral beauty. 

The movements were deliberately slow, dragging out songs that were only melodious to the loving musician. Words were no longer words at some point but mere breathless sounds, punctuated by rests. 

Orihara Izaya knew he could never get tired of this spectacle. Each time different yet so familiar. The angle, the lights, the taste, the length. When they reached orgasm. Together or not. He wanted to be the only one to experiment this. Forever. 

Slick fingers finally found themselves in forbidden territories. The scent of apple was overwhelming by now. Slightly artificial yet still enjoyable. Just like them. It only grew stronger when he added more of the liquid on his fingers. Hachimenroppi's face gradually relaxed, the sensation becoming so pleasant he felt emboldened to kiss his lover. Izaya toppled on his brother, not having expected the movement. Both men laughed in the kiss, not as loud as they could have been, relishing in the awkwardness of the situation. 

The younger twin hastily pushed his hips up, a deep breath passing the barrier of his lips. The fingers inside him were simultaneously teasing and satisfying him... about to make him snap after few minutes only. 

“You plonker... Do it properly,” was the reflection, abrupt order. The foul mouth opened in a silent moan as his slowly sensitized prostate was kneaded carefully by a couple of fingers. Like a snake coiling inside his stomach, about to bite, his insides contracted. 

Izaya leaned forward, resting his forehead against Roppi's, his world blurring to splashes of colors, the dominating one being his lover's garnet iris. Such an unusual color. 

The noise Roppi made then invoked in him a dark desire he could taste. He needed to hear it again. His lover's skin was covered with a sheen of sweat as he took heavy, gasping breaths. Curling his fingers once more, Izaya could not help but chuckle. “Say, did you clean yourself for me before wishing to 'cuddle' with me?” 

The only moan he got the privilege to hear as an answer was obscene and sultry. He felt the string of his brother's short little nails as they dug into his shoulders, delicate ankles locked around his waist as he panted, flushed. 

“Y-Yeah... So...?” 

“I really think you should be more honest.” 

“I really think you should shut the fuck up-ah!” Another wanted moan. Hachimenroppi's eyes just barely cracked, and the grin that clung to his lips was comparable to Izaya's in his best days. He obviously was enjoying what was done to him... and he definitely loved being able to shut his lover's mouth for a little while by his voice alone. The spectacle continued until the older twin pulled his fingers out, observing the obscene scene with attention. 

He crushed his and Roppi's mouth's together, the following kiss starting off with a soft vibrating that's caused by a surprised moan coming from the younger man. His hand searched for the tube of lube once more and once he caught it, squeezed a large amount of it on his hand before stroking himself with soft squelching sounds. Hachimenroppi's rib cage seemed to move faster in anticipation. Izaya was warm against him, pricks of perspiration forming at his hairline. 

His maroon eyes were staring down at his languid lover as he was masturbating. "Go ahead.", was what Roppi murmured, his fingers gently digging in the supple skin under them. 

Izaya's wet and cold middle finger pressed against the rim of his entrance, nudging against it, almost teasingly so before pressing inside, deposing the remaining liquid there. He growled, albeit ferally as he only wanted to feel the other inside him, making love to him. He was frustrated from all the teasing. “Just hurry...” 

“I'm not going to deny that kind of request,” the informant whispered as he gently spread his lover's legs further apart, one foot dangling in the air, the other resting against the backrest of the couch. His fingers dug into the smooth skin of his lover's thigh as he guided himself against the thoroughly prepared hole, pushing past the tight rim. The familiar warmth of Roppi's inside engulfed him whole then as he observed his lover's mouth open, teeth bared in slight pain and discomfort. 

Violent shivers were rushing through the younger man as he felt Izaya force his legs even further apart as he drove deeper and deeper inside of him. His half-lidded ruby eyes watched his lover on top of him, feeling his every snap of hips which were slowly setting a steady rhythm. 

Izaya's lips curled upward as he observed his alluring bother. The older man leaned over the younger man, while still holding onto the sweaty thighs between his fingers, digging his feet deeper in the leather of the couch as he ravished his neck with kisses and love bites, seeing soft pink ears and cheeks turn red, his eyes heavy with lust. 

He felt it come when his left calf starting itching slightly as he relentlessly pushed inside his lover, seeking pleasure for the both of them. His muscles slowly contracted under his skin and he momentarily paused in his movements. 

“Hn, why did you stop-” 

“... Cramp.” 

A laugh he did not expect was Hachimenroppi's answer. 

“Just like an old man~” 

Izaya's answer was a pout, leaning toward a slight grimace. It took a couple of minutes to the older man to get rid of the unpleasant and painful sensation in his leg by stretching as much as he could in his current situation. Once his boyfriend's laugh died down, he pulled halfway out only to pound back inside him with more force with each stroke. The angle was nearly perfect against the sweet bundles of nerves inside of his lover. To this was added the soft friction between his lover's shaft and his own stomach he knew could only be pleasurable. 

This little game was kept up for few minutes and was accompanied with a concerto of moans and content sighs before the misanthrope put his hands on either side of Izaya's face, pulling him closer, lips not touching, simply hovering over each others as their breaths melted. 

Roppi's begging tone was far too pleasing to his ears. Knowing his fingers surely were going to leave marks on his thighs, Izaya thrust harder into him, the loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room as he let one of his hand roam on his lover's chest, caressing, memorizing what they already knew. Until it was brought down to circle his needy and awaiting penis. The natural noises were drowned by Hachimenroppi's lust filled voice and the string of orders he gave the other man. Harder. Faster. He could feel pain spreading from his thighs to his legs as he was given what he wished for. A rough shiver ran through his back then, not sure if it was caused by Izaya's fingers on him or his eyes. Whatever it was, he cried out for release, his insides tightening around Izaya's cock. 

Roppi's unsteady, hot breath against his lips, his flushed and exhausted face and the tightness clenching around him definitely excited those little bumps underneath his skin. No matter what was pushed him over the edge, Izaya rode his orgasm inside of his lover, plowing inside him until he came, muffling a soft moan by biting his neck. The younger twin felt so delicate, as if he could just break now. 

It took Roppi few more lazy strokes from the tired hand on his shaft to come, sighing in pleasure. His whole body was trembling powerfully with pleasure. His tired legs gave out, one falling against the cold couch leather, the other dangling off of the couch. When the informant pulled out of him, it only left emptiness and a familiar ache. 

He held his arms out and Izaya immediately gave in, wanting to be held in his arms and holding him in his. It was stupid but he thought that he could just not fit in anybody's arms anymore after such a long time. And when he told him he loved him in a warm, soft tone, it almost sounded like Heaven. 

It holds no importance whatsoever but it was still autumn. On that day, they had finished just in time to observe the first feathery flakes of a snow shower, limbs tangled together through the large window.


End file.
